Hostage
by changeofheart505
Summary: "Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24, and I won't hurt her..." Sometimes 24 hours doesn't seem like enough time to get everything done. Can Hiccup manage to get his "job" done in time? HiJack! Fem!Jack. Human!Toothless. ROTBTD.
1. Chapter 1

Hostage

**Kura: Okay, so I just saw this movie last night, it was called Hostage, kinda like my fic, only difference is the thing wanted was a DVD. In this, it's a bunch of things to make someone rich. In the other, there was a kidnapping and a hostage situation between 2 families. In this, it's happening to Jack. In the other movie, I don't remember the time limit (or if there was one) of how long the man whose family was kidnapped had to to get the DVD. I chose 24 hours. Ya know, more drama. **

**Sakura: The next chapter takes the same place as this one, only at Jack's house. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Summary: Hiccup is considered the luckiest person at Berk High School. He's gone through an amazing growth spurt, has gained some muscles, not enough to make him super buff, but enough to make him look lean and slightly sculpted. He's dating Jacklyn Overland Frost from Burgess High. He's made new friends, has gotten accepted into the college of his choice, Arendelle Glace University, but there is one person out there who is out to make sure his life is a living hell. And he's going to do it by taking the person he holds closest to his heart. And Hiccup has only twenty four hours to make sure the love of his life stays alive.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Message

Hiccup whooped as he and his friend Terrance Fury, also known as Toothless, raced around. They rode their motorcycles, a new series they called The Night Fury.

"You're not gonna win this one Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Wanna bet?!" Hiccup yelled back as he shot past Toothless.

The older teen shook his head and accelerated in order to catch up with the other.

A few hours later, it was officially dubbed a draw.

Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless walked towards the Cove, a local abandoned lake hidden behind some cliffs.

"That," Hiccup sighed, "was amazing."

Toothless noticed the blanket and picnic basket Hiccup had with him.

"Oh," Toothless smirked, "Is Jack coming? Or is that for me?"

He batted his eyelashes and laughed, when Hiccup turned red.

"Yes, it's for Jack. It's our ten month anniversary, and I-"

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Toothless asked when Hiccup's phone began to vibrate.

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

Hiccup pulled out the phone and frowned.

"Who is it?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT!

"Jack..." Hiccup muttered loud enough for Toothless to hear.

BZZZZ-

"Hello?" Hiccup said, finally answering the phone.

But when he heard who was on the other line, his heart fell into rage.

_"Hello Hiccup." _The man on the other side laughed.

"Dagur!"

Toothless growled at the name.

"How did you get Jack's-"

_"You're girlfriend's phone? Let's say I paid her a little visit. She can't come to the phone at the moment, she's a bit... tied up." _

Hiccup's eyes widened when he heard Jack's muffled screams.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared, "I swear if you even hurt one hair on her hea-"

_"Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24 hours, and I won't hurt her. Miss the time line, and I'll send you her corpse. Her tainted, beautiful, corpse. You're time starts two hours from now. I'd use it. What do I want you may ask? I want five million dollars, in Benjamins. I want one hundred blocks of gold. Five hundred chests full of gems. Make me rich Hiccup, and I won't kill your Snowflake." _

Jack's muffled scream came through the phone again.

Dagur laughed, and Hiccup recoiled when he heard a loud blaring from his phone. The line went dead.

Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"What did he say?"

Hiccup growled, "We only have twenty four hours to collect $5 billion, 100 blocks of gold and 500 chests of jewels. We miss the deadline, he's gonna kill Jack."

**Kura: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

Chapter 2- Hostage

_"...and then Eugene slammed into a rock! It was really funny and very painful to watch!" _

Jack laughed as she spoke to her friend Rachel "Rapunzel" Corona.

"Say hello to everyone for me. Bye."

Jack smiled as she ruffled her snow white hair. She looked at her clock.

'Three hours...' she thought to herself, 'that's enough time."

She walked into her bathroom, locked the door, and took a quick shower.

After getting dressed in a pair of tanned leggings, a dark brown pleated skirt and a baby blue tank top, Jack opened the door and screamed when a hand grabbed her throat.

"Hello Jacklyn."

Jack choked as she gazed into Dagur's deranged eyes.

"Tie her up boys."

Dagur shoved her towards two men.

Jack screamed as they dragged her to a lounge chair, they probably brought it from outside, and set her down.

One of the two held Jack down while the other grabbed a roll of tape.

He wrapped one of Jack's wrists to the chair before turning to the other.

Dagur walked in holding Jack's phone up to his ear. 'Come you runt, pick up!'

_"Hello?"_ Hiccup said, finally answering the phone.

"Hello Hiccup," Dagur laughed.

_"Dagur!"_

Dagur could hear a low growl from the other side.

_"How did you get Jack's-"_

"You're girlfriend's phone? Let's say I paid her a little visit. She can't come to the phone at the moment, she's a bit... tied up."

Dagur smirked as Jack tried to yell for help, but was silence by a strip of tape being placed over her lips.

_"You son of a bitch!" Hiccup roared, "I swear if you even hurt one hair on her hea-"_

"Don't worry. Just get me what I want in 24 hours, and I won't hurt her. Miss the time line, and I'll send you her corpse. Her tainted, beautiful, corpse. You're time starts two hours from now. I'd use it. What do I want you may ask? I want five million dollars, in Benjamins. I want one hundred blocks of gold. Five hundred chests full of gems. Make me rich Hiccup, and I won't kill your Snowflake."

Jack tried to scream again but it came out muffled. Tears streaked down her cheeks as Dagur kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy the time you have left, he won't make the time."

**Kura: Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hostage

Dagur turned his attention to Jack once more. The girl was still tied to the lounge chair. Her eyes were closed but tears still fell from them. Dagur let his eyes travel along her body.

"Dagur." One of the men walked over.

His eyes fell on Jack before turning back to Dagur.

"What?" Dagur asked. He took his eyes off of Jack.

"What if the boy does manage to get everything?"

Dagur snorted, "He won't."

Jack moaned and tugged at her taped wrists subconsciously.

"But if he does, I'll make sure he never gets to "mark" her."

Dagur walked over to Jack and placed a hand on her cheek, smirking when the girl flinched from the contact.

* * *

Hiccup was muttering every curse he could under his breath.

"How long has he been like this?" Astrid asked.

"I dunno..." Toothless admitted. "What time is it?"

She shrugged and pulled out her phone, "2: 15."

Toothless nodded. They turned to Hiccup. He was making choking motions.

Astrid smiled and grabbed his arm.

Hiccup turned to yell at her, when she spoke.

"I know how to save Jack."

* * *

Dagur smirked as he heard a moan.

Jack's eyes fluttered. She felt weary.

She opened her eyes fully and saw Dagur a few feet away.

She let out a muffled scream and tugged at her tied wrists.

"Shhh..." Dagur reached over and wiped a tear that slipped from her eye. "By tomorrow, all of this..."

He pulled out a sharp knife, and pressed it against her throat.

Jack whimpered and strained to keep her neck as far from the blade as possible.

"Will be over." Dagur pulled the knife away.

He leaned over, and planted a kiss on her temple.

Jack would have wiped away at the area he had planted his lips on if her hands werent restrained.

Dagur got up and let out a deranged laugh.

He turned and walked out the door, grabbing the keys on the table besides it, turning off the lights, and locking the door as he left, "I'll see you later Snowflake."

Jack struggled against the tape holding her down.

She gave up after a while. Not knowing what else to do, she turned her head, and she caught site of a picture of her and Hiccup during Snoggletog (Christmas in Berk according to Hiccup).

'Hurrry Hiccup...'

**Review! **

**What does Astrid have planned? Who else wants to kick Dagur in the nuts? **

**Find out next time!**

**And to a random, I don't do much fem! Hiccup, but I'll see what I can do. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hostage

"So, what's your plan?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid had called the whole gang. And they were all at Gobber's.

The blond smirked as she pulled out a jar. It was full of cash. It was small, but you could see a number on the top, digitally written.

"This," she held up the jar,"is how we will get the cash. Benjamins are $100, so, I went around and asked for $100 bills. In my family at least. I got $3,000 dollars."

Rapunzel nodded, "How much more do we need?"

"Dagur wants 5 million..." Hiccup muttered, "And 100 goes into 1 million 10,000 times...we need $4,997,000 more."

Hiccup groaned, "It's impossible!"

Toothless slapped him, "You forget, you have some rich friends. We can get the cash. For now, go find Dagur, and find out how big the chest for the jewels should be."

Hiccup nodded and got up.

When he left, Astrid handed out several jars, all different sizes and all with digital counters.

"Now, we fill these up. Call me, I'm keeping track of the money."

They all nodded and left with their jars.

* * *

Hiccup walked up to Jack's door and knocked.

Dagur smirked as he opened the door, "Jack can't come."

Hiccup growled, "I'm not here...for that yet. You better-"

"Not hurt her," Dagur sneered, "I know, now what do you want? To say goodbye?"

"No," But, oh Gods, how he wanted to bash the deranged one's head in, "I need to know how big the chests have to be. So you don't kill my girlfriend."

Hiccup felt disgusted at how civil he was forcing himself to sound.

Dagur went inside and grabbed a chest.

He came back out and gave it to Hiccup, "This big. Now you just need four more. Tick tock Hiccup. Tick tock."

That done, Hiccup left, he had hoped to catch sight of Jack, but nothing.

He sighed and left.

* * *

"How much was it Anna?" Astrid held up a pad and a pen.

_"$8,000. $5,000. $2,000. And $9,000. How much does that leave?" _

"Let me check."

Astrid turned to her jars, she had 6. 2 had $3,000. 3 had $8,500. And 1 had $4,000.

'Okay. $3,000×2= $6,000. $8,500×3= $25,500. $6,000+$4,000= $10,000. Add that to the $25,500, and I have $ 35,500.'

She then looked at Anna's numbers. 8,000. 5,000. 2,000. And 9,000.

8,000 and 2,000 gives you 10,000.

That made 45,500.

Add the 5,000, and you get 50,500,

And the 9,000 gives them a total of $59,500.

'And $5,000,000- $59,500= 4,940,500.'

Astrid quickly told Anna how much more they needed.

Anna nodded from where she was at and hung up.

Astrid sighed, but smirked when her phone would ring or vibrate.

_Merida- I got $10,000. $5,000. $900. $3,500 and $700. _

10,000+5,000+3,500+900+700= 4,920,400.

_Elsa- I mmanaged to get $500,000 total. All Benjamins._

Astrid smiled, that gave them $4,420,400 left.

"I got the chest size," Hiccup said as he entered, "how's it going?"

Astrid showed him the money, "And you want to know the best part? It's all fake."

**Kura: *zombie-ish* Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttthhhhh...**

**Sakura: Oh no...Kura, snap out of it!**

**Kura: ...**

**Sakura: *thinking* What do I do?! *snaps her fingers* HICCUP AND JACK ARE DOING IT! **

**Kura: WHERE?! *pouts* Liar! *sighs and smiled slightly* But thanks...*mutters* mathisevil...**

**Sakura:You're welcome, review. And, to those who wanted to do this... *semds copies of Dagur* The real one is to mauled by Hiccup. Enjoy beating the daylight outta Dagur!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hostage

Hiccup sighed as he picked up the chests from North's workshop. He and Toothless had gone to a jewelry store and asked them to fill one of the chests with as many jewels as possible. Just to see how heavy it'd be.

Odd, but the jeweler made no complaints.

Turns out, the chest weighed 20 pounds filled with jewels.

'Astrid,' he thought as they left with five empty chests, 'your plan better work. We only have 10 hours left.'

* * *

Astrid smiled as they pulled in.

"How much?"

Toothless sighed, "20 pounds. How is this gonna work?"

Hiccup slapped him.

Toothless rubbed his abused arm and shrugged.

Astrid smiled, "We place weights at the bottom, take them to Dagur. The top has fake jewels. Plastic. They don't break as easily as glass."

"And he won't suspect a thing...how?"

Another slap.

"QUIT IT!"

Astrid almost laughed, "Hiccup gave the inner measurements, I had a board cut out, and bought several fake jewelry. Now, we need weigh one."

Astrid pulled out some jewels, a board, and some rocks.

She placed a few rocks inside and placed it on a scale.

"3 pounds." Hiccup murmured.

They added more until they had ten.

"Now the board."

Toothless added it in.

Bzzzzzzttt!

Bzzzzzzzttt!

Bzzzz-

_Eugene- We counted up our "money" and want to let you know, we nearly reached our goal._

Astrid cheered internally as she relayed the news.

"Now, the jewels."

They added piles of the jewels.

"15 pounds, 17...18...18.5...19...20!"

Hiccup sighed.

"Now onto the other four."

Hiccup groaned.

* * *

"So," Dagur stepped back into the room Jack was in. The girl glared at him.

Dagur ignored the icy cold gaze.

"Why do you even have interest in Hiccup? You can do better..."

Jack rolled her eyes, 'Like who ass?'

"I mean, I'm much better than Hiccup, don't ya think?"

Jack's eyes widened in disgust. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

Dagur frowned and yanked her head back by clutching a fistful of her hair.

Jack felt tears fill her eyes as Dagur grabbed the knife from earlier.

"I know I said I wouldn't hurt you..."

Dagur placed the tip on her arm.

"But we both know I lied."

Jack let out a muffled cry as he dragged it down.

Dagur shushed her. He ran the knife down her skin.

He smiled as used the now bloody knife to cut Jack's shirt off. Exposing her half bare chest.

'Please...please...somebody...help me...please...help...'

Jack was more than happy to accept unconsciousness the minute Dagur began to carve into her abdomen.

* * *

"Guys," Hiccup said, "call me crazy-"

"You're crazy." Toothless smirked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "But I think Jack needs me right now. I can't wait another minute. It's been 20 hours! How am I-"

He stopped as his phone vibrated.

He had set it there.

"WHAT?!"

_"Whoa,"_ Merida said on the other side,_"we spent 20 hours finding enough fake money. We just got the last of it and set them inside a few cases. Only one bill is real. The ine Astrid stole from his wallet." _

'Right, Elsa's and Anna's parents own a bank. They also make fake money for plays...' Hiccup sighed, "Thanks Mer."

Hiccup sighed as he turned to face Astrid and Toothless.

They had just finished the fourth chest. And had loaded three into Astrid's car.

"Just one more," he sighed.

**Review. Yes, fake money, fake jewels. Dagur never said Hicc had to do his tasks on his own. And of course, Dagur lied. HE'S A LIAR! This chapter seemed like mimor M...oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hostage

"Can you go any faster?!" Hiccup snapped.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Toothless snapped as he made a sharp, right, turn.

"I KNOW!" Hiccup snapped back, "BUT WILL IT KILL YA TO GO FASTER? !"

"SHUT UP!" Astrid snapped.

Hiccup and Toothless huffed.

She shot them a look and turned back to her phone. She texted everyine with a case full of cash.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the clock. '2 hours left...please...let this work...'

* * *

Dagur let out a laugh as he looked at the words he had carved into Jack's chest.

'This icy bitch belongs to...'

Now all he needed was to carve his name in.

He stroked her upper chest slowly.

Wanting nothing more than to just do it. Right there. Right away.

* * *

"THERE!" Hiccup snapped as Toothless hit the break.

Bursting through the door, Hiccup ran up to Jack's house and slammed his fist on the door.

"DAGUR!" He roared, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Astrid and Toothless walked over slowly, not wanting to feel Hiccup's wrath.

No one did.

"DAGUR! "

Hiccup growled. 'Fuck it, I'm breaking the damn door down.'

Backing up, he took notice the others had arrived. '1 hour, 30 minutes...'

Taking a deep breath, he ran towards the door.

Nothing.

He backed up, ran, and slammed into the door.

Nothing.

Back up. Run. Slam into the door.

A creak.

Back up. Run. Slam into the door.

Another creak.

* * *

Dagur was just about to carve his name into Jack, when he heard a familiar voice yelling.

Jack moaned and opened her eyes.

Dagur turned back to her.

"Morning beautiful," he slurred his words.

Jack looked around. She swore she heard-

BANG!

"What the fuck is he..." Dagur got up and walked out of the room.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Dagur backed up into the kitchen, grabbed a roll of tape, and headed back into Jack's room. He used the knife to cut Jack free, ignored her hiss of pain, and used the tape to tie them behind her back and then tied her ankles together. Setting her down, he walked over to the door and stepped out.

* * *

Hiccup panted and ran once more.

He braced himself for the impact and hit the door.

He smiled when the door opened. 'I owe Jack's parents a door now...'

His smile faded the minute he saw Dagur.

"Dagur."

"Hiccup."

Both males glared at each other. Dagur smirked as he saw the chests. The cases, which he assumed were filled with case. And Rapunzel running up with a wagon filled with bars of gold.

"You did it."

'Sorta.' Hiccup added mentally.

"You got your part of the deal. Now, let her go."

Dagur shoved Hiccup out, "I'll bring her out, meanwhile, out those, in the trunk of my car." He pointed to a fancy car.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Where'd ye get the gold?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

"The Snuggly Duckling. It's chocolate."

"Mmmm...chocolate!" Elsa and Anna sighed and giggled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and loaded the fake money and jewels into Dagur's car.

"OH, HICCUP!" Dagur called. Hiccup turned around and saw Jack slung over Dagur's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Dagur walked over, made a move to hand Jack over, and pushed Hiccup away.

Jack let out a muffled cry as he placed her in the passenger seat.

Hiccup got up and tackled Dagur, "We had a fucking deal!"

Dagur smirked, "We did, but I decided to keep her. She makes a nice toy."

"Son of a bitch..." Hiccup hissed.

Jack struggled against the tape, tears flowed from her eyes, and whimpered when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up and met Astrid's gaze.

"We're gonna get you outta here..." Astrid turned to Toothless and waved him over. He snuck over and pulled Jack out.

Dagur looked up and pushed Hiccup off of him.

"It's over Dagur." Hiccup growled as he walked over to Toothless.

Dagur glared and ran over to Toothless as well. He pulled Jack out of his arms and pulled out the knife he had used to carve into her chest. "If I'm going down, I'm taking the bitch with me!"

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup yelled when the blade sunk into Jack's lower chest. She gave a loud shriek, the tape muffling it, and fell over, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Dagur..." Hiccup growled, "this isn't over you ass!"

"But it is-"

"No." Stoick said as he walked over,

For a large man, he sure was quiet.

''How the hell did we miss him?!' The others thought.

Hiccup gave another yell and ran over to Dagur.

He slammed his head down, only seeing red.

He ignored everyone else, wanting nothing more, than to kill Dagur away.

Stoick eventually pulled him away, and handed him over to a paramedic. He then yanked Dagur up. He was covered in bruises, his nose was busted, his lips split, and a few broken bones.

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he came to. He looked around. When did he get to the hospital? And...

"JACK!" He sat up quickly.

"Whoa!" Toothless held him back, "She's next doors! She's okay. Dagur's in jail. Nice job on beating the shit out of him."

Hiccup smirked and dropped it when Valka, his mother, walked in.

"Why didn't ye tell us?"

Hiccup looked down, "Because...this wasn't about something like college or friends. Jack is..."

"I know. And she's okay, everything is going to be okay."

Hiccup smiled and got up. The doctor walked in and sighed, "You're clear. You can go."

Hiccup nodded and walked over to Jack's room. The girl had gone into surgery last night and was out a few hours later.

Hiccup walked in and sat next to her. He smiled as he remembered everything. The day they met. When they realized they went to rival schools. Their first kiss. Everything.

"I love you..." Hiccup whispered to the sleeping girl, "please...open your eyes..."

Jack moaned and grasped his hand in her own, "I love you, too..." she whispered, opening her eyes.

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Everything's going to be okay."

**Review!**

**Epilogue coming up. **


	7. Epilogue

Hostage

EPILOGUE

Hiccup smiled as he pulled Jack onto his lap, tracing over the tattoo she had gotten over her scars, a frosted rose that was an icy blue in color with emerald leaves. Hiccup sighed as he pulled Jack in close. They were in their first and second year of college, and Hiccup was ready to ask the next question. The BIG question.

And where better to ask it than at their High School Reunion? Which, ironically, was being held at the same time, at the same place. Jack was wearing a simple pale blue dress that revealed her tattoo, and Hiccup was wearing a black tux with a green tie and a white shirt,

"Jack," Hiccup said as he sat up, pulling her off his lap. "I...I have something to tell you."

Jack shot him a concerned look. "What is it?"

Hiccup got up and sighed. Everyone stopped and stared at them.

'Oh Gods...'

Hiccup coughed and music began to play.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas..." he sang, remembering the way his father had proposed to his mother, "With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life...If you will marry me"

Jack smiled lightly. Hiccup smiled as well. He told her about the song.

"No scorching sun...Nor freezing cold...Will-"

"Will stop me on my jour-ney!" Anna sang. When she saw everyone gaping at her oddly, she gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Hiccup just chuckled and turned back to Jack, who was also giggling lightly.

"If you will promise me your heart...And love..." he sighed, when he saw Jack get up and look away.

Maybe...it was too soon...

Jack surprised him though, when she continued the melody, "And love me for eternity..."

Jack shot him a smile as they linked arms for a dance, "My dearest one my darling dear...Your mighty words astound me."

She smiled and switched arm in the dance. She looked up into Hiccup's eyes and smiled more.

"But I've no need of mighty deeds...When I feel your arms around me..." She sighed as she stepped closer to him and stepped back out and back in.

Hiccup smirked and spun her out.

"But I would bring you rings of gold! I'd even sing you poetry!" Hiccup sang with a smile.

Jack let out a laugh as she was spun back into Hiccup's arm, "Oh, would you?"

Hiccup shook his head in mirth, "And I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me!"

Jack chuckled and rolled her eyes in delight, "I have no use for rings of gold! I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold!"

"I only want you near me!" Hiccup pulled Jack in and spun her out.

Both of them laughed as they continued the dance and song, "To love to kiss to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights! I'll keep your laugh inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas! With ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life! If you will marry me!"

"Me-eee-e!" Anna sang, "I'm still goin'!"

She stopped, "I'm done."

Everyone laughed.

Jack looked up at Hiccup, "I'm so lucky to have you at my side."

Hiccup let out a chuckle, "I'm more lucky."

He smiled as he pulled her in and held her tightly.

**Review. **

**Kura: I love weddings. This is becoming a habit...yeah, I am doing a sequel to this. **

**Sakura: Thanks for reading _Hostage. _**


End file.
